Pros and Cons of Wearable Technology
'''Technology''' Technology is a body of knowledge devoted to creating tools, processing actions and the extracting of materials. The term ‘Technology” is wide, and everyone has their way of understanding its meaning. We use technology to accomplish various tasks in our daily lives, in brief; we can describe technology as products and processes used to simplify our daily lives. We use technology to extend our abilities, making people the most crucial part of any technological system.https://www.useoftechnology.com/what-is-technology/ '''Wearable technology ''' In recent years, we’ve seen new, disruptive innovations in the world of wearable technology; advances that will potentially transform life, business, and the global economy. Wearables like Google Glass, Apple Watch, Fitbit, Motiv Ring, and Oculus Rift promise to change the way we receive, use, and share data. The wearable revolution is also shifting long-established patterns of how we utilize data in our daily lives and social interactions. It’s a lot more personal.We are witnessing the advent of entirely new categories of interface mechanisms that bring with them a fundamental paradigm shift in how we view and interact with technology. Recognizing, understanding, and effectively leveraging today’s growing landscape of wearables is becoming increasingly essential to the success of a wide array of businesses.https://www.toptal.com/designers/ui/the-psychology-of-wearables '''Examples about wearable technology''' * Body-mounted sensors that monitor and transmit biological data for healthcare purposes. * Fitness trackers, often in the form of wristbands or straps, that monitor things like physical activity and vital signs. Trackers may connect wirelessly to an app for data storage, processing and reporting. * Smart clothing with built-in technology that can perform a variety of tasks including fitness or health monitoring, interacting with phones and other devices and changing fabric characteristics to suit the user’s preference, activity or environment. * Augmented reality (AR) headsets that integrate digital information into a display of the user’s environment and mixed reality (MR) headsets that integrate physical reality and digital content in a way that enables interaction with and among real-world and virtual objects. (VR headsets, at the far end of the virtuality continuum, entirely replace the user environment with digital information). * AI hearing aids that can filter out unwanted noises and automatically adapt for best performance in the user’s current environment. Such devices, sometimes referred to as hearables, can also incorporate capabilities such as fitness tracking, audio streaming and translation. * AI hearing aids that can filter out unwanted noises and automatically adapt for best performance in the user’s current environment. Such devices, sometimes referred to as hearables, can also incorporate capabilities such as fitness tracking, audio streaming and translation.https://searchmobilecomputing.techtarget.com/definition/wearable-technology '''Pros''' * Potential to increase productivity rates. * Can increase employee satisfaction rates. * Better for employee wellness, fitness, and safety. https://hrdailyadvisor.blr.com/2018/10/04/the-pros-and-cons-of-wearable-technology-in-the-workplace/ '''Cons''' * Price. The price of most wearables is decreasing each passing year * Provide distractions. Wearable devices also have the potential to distract employees, like the ways that Internet search engines and social media platforms have the potential to distract employees. * Privacy concerns. The employee data that wearable devices track and monitor must be kept secure and safe. https://hrdailyadvisor.blr.com/2018/10/04/the-pros-and-cons-of-wearable-technology-in-the-workplace/ By María José Moreno Balsalobre y Victoria Garre Guillén. References